This section provides a general summary of background information and the comments and examples provided in this section are not necessarily prior art to the present disclosure.
Tritium is a radioactive isotope of hydrogen which can be used as a luminary device for watches, compasses, knives, guns, tools, and the like. For example, tritium is often incorporated into a sighting device for firearms, archery bows, or the like. However, tritium is not readily visible when the sighting device is utilized during the daytime. Accordingly, prior art sighting devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 35,347 to Trijicon, Inc., have made attempts to manually paint a white ring adjacent a first end of a tritium housing to add distinction and brightness to the tritium illumination during the daytime. However, such prior attempts are extremely labor intensive, especially when one considers that the white ring must be intricately painted around a housing that is only 2.0-2.5 mm in width. Furthermore, any painted white ring is subject to wearing off, chipping, and even fading during continued use of the sighting device. Thus, other prior art sighting devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,562,486 to TruGlo, Inc., have made attempts to press or install a colored mounting ring over a first end of a tritium housing after the tritium housing has been inserted into a sighting device. Relatedly, other prior art tritium housings, such as those disclosed in WO 2016/124686 to MB-Microtec AG have made attempts to secure or arrange a separate colored ring body to a first end of a tritium housing prior to its placement within the sighting device. However, such prior attempts necessarily require additional manufacturing steps and parts (and thus expense) to incorporate and secure the colored rings to the tritium housing. Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for an improved tritium housing.